


Leather Jacket

by officialimpala



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Architect Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Parent John Winchester, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel in Dean's Clothes, Castiel in Hoodies, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Flash Forward, Hand Jobs, Highschool AU, Jock Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing Kink, Leather Jackets, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Minor John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nerd Castiel, Rimming, Sam Ships It, Shower Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teen Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Young Dean Winchester, but also regular adult AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialimpala/pseuds/officialimpala
Summary: Dean Winchester can't help but fall in love with the mysterious, blue eyed transfer student, Castiel, in his art class, and he makes it his final high school mission to make Cas his best friend, and hopefully, more. Through the unusual occurrence of a crazy girlfriend (or rather, now ex-girlfriend), a phone booth, and a leather jacket, they become closer than ever. Their last year of high school treats them well, but with their graduation comes their separation. And somehow, 6 years later, they meet again through another unusual occurrence and the same phone booth and leather jacket and it seems as if nothing's changed.Based on the song "Leather Jacket" by the Arkells.





	Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me. This is my first chapter/work on AO3 EVER, so I'm still getting used to how this whole thing works. Please let me know if you spot any grammar mistakes.
> 
> I have a shit ton of stuff posted on my Wattpad account, which is officialimpala. I mean, you can check that stuff out if you want. It's kind of boring and in desperate need of editing but it's decent.

_You called me up from a pay phone_  
I said "Hang tight, I can drive you home."  
I pulled on up and with a southern accent,  
I offered you my dad's leather jacket. 

Dean Winchester dreaded being in an art class his senior year. Apparently, his fine arts credit wasn't filled yet, which the guidance counselor and the principle had notified him about, and he thought it was a little excessive for them both to remind him of the horror of 6th period. It's not like he couldn't draw, he just didn't necessarily want to. He would rather be outside, tossing a football around with his bitchy younger brother, Sammy, or at the shooting range with his dad. This whole "draw what you feel" crap did not sit well with Dean. So, here he was on the first day of school, torn leather jacket snug on his shoulders, amulet swinging back and forth with the movement of his knee bouncing up and down. He stared down at the blank piece of paper in front of him. _Draw the thing you find most beautiful._

What did Dean find beautiful? It's not like he was actually going to try in this class, but he figured that if he drew his mom or something sappy like that, he could give it to her for Mother's Day. He was looking around the room, trying to decide whether or not to draw his mom or just draw a pair of boobs and be done with it, then, his eyes landed on, quite ironically, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Holy fuck. Who was this kid and how had Dean never seen him before? _Seriously. What the fuck?_ His eyes were striking blue, and it almost made Dean jump, kind of like that feeling when you wake up in the middle of the night on the couch and the TV is projecting that bright blue color that lights up everything in the room. He had the sexiest hair Dean had ever seen because it looked like he had literally just gotten out of bed after fucking someone mercilessly. He could practically imagine what the guy would look like as his hair got messed up like that. Perhaps someone was riding him, hands running up and down his chest, scratching and stroking, and other they would bend down and run fingers through his long black hair, making it stand up in all directions. The guy's cheeks would be flushed red and gorgeous, eyes wide and pupils dilated, dick hard and leaking as the other person teased the head with their mouth. _Fuck._ Dean leaned closer to the table and began to sketch the mystery boy, irregardless of how creepy it is that he had never seen the guy before, didn't know his name, but just basically fantasized about the guy having sex, and is now drawing his blue eyes on the paper and thinking of nothing other than the fact that the colored pencil case wouldn't have a color that would even come close to matching that magnificent blue. 

_\--_

It was Dean's 2nd week in art class and he hadn't spoken to the kid once. He had gotten the drawing of the eyes back with a small red 100 marked in the corner and a smiley face. Dean couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself for such a good grade, which was not rare but fairly uncommon considering that Dean spent most of his free time playing football. So, maybe this guy, Castiel, Dean had learned, was a good influence on him already. After the first day of seeing his face, Dean set out to find Charlie and bombarded her with questions about the mysterious, sexy, nerdy looking, adorable (he went on with adjectives until Charlie stopped him, claiming that he should just shut up and ask the guy out). Charlie made fun of him at first for not knowing anything outside of the football circuit, because apparently, this Castiel played a huge role in the school's gossip on the first week of school. He was a transfer student, which Dean found a little weird, _I mean, who transfers their senior year?_ Castiel was also super smart, in AP Calculus, AP English, AP Pyschogy, AP Communications, and took 2 other classes at Kansas University on Saturdays and Sundays. Dean often wondered why he chose to go to such a crappy public school when the dude basically sounded like Albert Einstein, and why he chose to take art of all subjects. So, he currently had around 100 thoughts of Castiel going through his head as he stared at him, walking through the door with a stack full of books in his arms. He sat down at his usual table and opened up his sketchbook, Dean watching his every move. _Fuck it,_ Dean thought. _What do I have to lose?_ He walked over to Castiel and threw himself down in the chair next to him. 

"Hey." 

"Um, hello?" Castiel presented his greeting like a question, which made sense because he had been watching Castiel and saw that he sat alone at this table and at lunch, nose always stuck in a book or sketch pad. 

"Cas, right?" Dean gave him a wide grin and nudged him on the shoulder. 

Castiel seemed startled by the action and withdrew himself a little from where Dean had invaded his personal space. "Castiel, actually." 

"That's a mouthful. I'm going to call you Cas. So, Cas, can I sit here with you today?" 

Castiel once again seemed taken aback with Dean's proposal but eventually nodded and scooted his books to the opposite side of the table. Dean stretched out his legs and glanced over at Cas's sketchbook, Castiel seemed to take notice of Dean's stares and instantly blushed, turning his head slightly to look at Dean. "It's my design for a house. I want to be an architect one day." 

"Dude," Dean breathed out with a wide smile, as he reached out his fingers and tilted the sketch pad toward himself a little more. "That's fucking incredible. You're amazing." 

Castiel blushed more than Dean thought was possible. And it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

_\--_

They quickly fell into a routine in the weeks that followed their first meeting. Dean would take his seat in art class right next to Castiel and Cas would show him his latest architectural drawing. Dean put in one earbud and turned the music down very low so he could listen to the raspy growl of Cas's voice as he explained his latest masterpiece. Cas seemed to enjoy Dean's company, only slightly uncomfortable the first couple of times Dean sat next to him, but he grew to understand that Dean wouldn't give up on making Castiel his friend, so he began to relax around Dean. He also grew to love when Dean would lean over and give Cas his other earbud, prompting him to listen to his new favorite alternative song or "one of the best songs ever," which Cas quickly realized was almost always Led Zeppelin or Bob Seger. He never once dared to tell Dean that he didn't particularly enjoy classic rock, but instead watched as Dean's eyes lit up as he placed the earbud in his ear and let the sounds of Zeppelin's music seep through him. He couldn't help but notice the way Dean smiled, eyes crinkled at the sides and teeth shining. 

Cas was walking down the hallway to his 4th period when he saw the man in question walking toward him. Dean's eyes met Cas's and he instantly broke into a wide smile the way Cas loved already. He couldn't help but smile himself. As Dean passed him, he made a swift turn in the hallway to walk beside Cas, stuttering out a "hey Cas" as a passerby elbowed him in the stomach. "How are ya today?" 

Cas grinned as he listened to Dean's southern twang sneak into his greeting. "I'm well. How are you, Dean?" 

"Better now that I've seen you." Dean winked. And Cas felt himself hopelessly fall in love with the sight. _Fuck._

"O-oh." Cas seemed startled, no other response coming to mind. 

Dean grinned. "I love making you speechless. Annnnyway, do you want to maybe come over to my house and watch a movie tonight?" 

Castiel seemed even more startled. _Like a date? Is that like a date?_ "Uhh," Smooth, Cas, smooth. "Yes, I would love to." 

"Great. You can just ride home with me today." 

"Oh, I actually had to switch one of my classes from Saturday to today so, I have to go straight from here to the university." 

"That's fine. How about I pick you up from there?" Dean grinned to make it clear that he wasn't giving up. 

"No, no, Dean." Castiel protested, stopping in the hallway and grabbed a fistful of Dean's leather jacket. "I couldn't make you do that. I'll just--" 

"Really, Cas. It's no trouble. I would love to." Dean reached around and grabbed Castiel's shoulder and guided him down the hallway. "Do you need a ride over there?" 

"Oh, no. I take the bus." 

It was Dean who stopped this time. "That's ridiculous. I'm driving you over there, and we're going to stop and get milkshakes on the way over and you're going to love it. Capisce?" 

Castiel opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Dean's hand on his chin, shutting his mouth for him with a cocky grin. He was so utterly fucked. 

_\--_

After school, Dean walked to Cas's locker, only knowing the number because Charlie was in his seventh period class. Seriously, that girl knew _everything!_ Dean watched as Castiel diligently packed his books into his backpack and made sure his locker was organized, not pausing for anything, even the stray piece of hair that fell across his forehead. Dean didn't hesitate to reach over and brush it away from his forehead, leaving Cas a blushing, shaking mess. Dean withdrew his hand quickly and wiped it on his pants a couple times before leaning back against the lockers and shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He waited patiently for Castiel to finish up, which he did within the next 5 minutes, and then they were off. Dean held every door for Cas and felt like an idiot doing it the first time until he saw Castiel's blush and grin. "Thank you, Dean." 

Dean just smiled in response and held open the next door. He walked out behind Cas and then took the lead to his beautiful Impala. When they got there, Cas was surprised to say the least. His eyes widened and jaw dropped. His eyes raked over the shining black metal and the leather interior of the car, admiring each swell and dip of the body. His eyes stopped on a smaller brown haired boy in the front seat. "Cas, this is my brother, Sammy. Sammy, Cas. Oh, and you'll have to get in the back, bitch." 

"Jerk." Sam sighed, throwing the homework he was working on in the backseat to join his backpack before he got out and smiled at Cas. "Hey. And the name's Sam, not Sammy." 

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Cas smiled. "You really don't have to sit in the back, I can--" 

"Don't be ridiculous." Dean said ruffling Sam's hair as he reached around him to open the door back up for Cas. 

Once they were all seated and seat-belted in, Dean turned the key in the ignition and listened as the engine rumbled to life as he drove out of the parking lot and headed for UDF for milkshakes. 

Dean takes Cas back to his house after Cas is finished with his class at the university. They are arguing which movie to watch as they pull into Dean's driveway. Dean quickly breaks off the conversation and looks at the house cautiously. "So, Cas, I gotta warn you about my dad before we go in. He's kind of a mess since my mom divorced him and is probably wasted right now. He won't bother us as long as we disappear into the basement for a while." 

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." Cas rested his hand on Dean's shoulder, unsure of what to say, and squeezed gently. 

Dean smiled, a sad smile. "It's okay. Let's head in." 

They walked into the house silently, but let the door slam behind them. Dean's dad was standing, rather heavily leaning on the fridge, in the kitchen with a tumbler full of whiskey. "Dean. You fucked up again today, boy. Your football couch called today and told me you missed practice today. What the fuck, Dean? You know that's the only fucking thing you're good at, but you're already messing it up."

Dean flinched, but walked over to his dad and grabbed the glass from his hands. "Go to bed, John, you're drunk." 

John grunted something about not wanting to talk to his failure of a son anyway and stumbled up the stairs. Castiel stood stunned until John disappeared into the upstairs, and then he walked over to Dean. He rested his hands on Dean's shoulders and squeezed once again, watching helplessly as Dean downed the tumbler of whiskey. "Are you okay, Dean?"

"Yeah." Dean reached into the overhead cabinet and produced the same bottle of whiskey, yet this one was unopened. "Let's go get drunk." 

Castiel wanted to protest, but knew from experience that once Dean set his mind to something, nothing would ever change it. So, Castiel followed Dean into the basement and sat down on the floor next to Dean. He watched as Dean took a long swig from the bottle and then passed it to Cas. He took it hesitantly and raised it to his lips, sipping at the strong liquid. He passed it back to Dean and grimanced as the burn spread down his throat as he swallowed. 

4 drinks later and Cas was drunk. His tolerance wasn't the best since the only time he ever drank was at his family Christmas, but he would only have sips of everyone's wine to taste it then. Dean, on the other hand, had a higher tolerance, from experience, Cas assumed. "Hey Deaaan, let's play," Cas paused to hiccup and think of the name of the game. "Have I never ever." 

"Casss," Dean grunted. "You mean never have I ever?"

"Yesh," Cas giggled to himself. "That's one."

"Mmmkay." Dean smiled at Cas's giggly state and took another swig. "You start."

"Have I never ever had the sex." Cas laughed again at the word.

Dean choked on the whiskey he had just swallowed. "Whoa, just jump right in there, Cas." 

Dean took a drink and set it down between them. "What? It's not like I'm a man whore, it was only a couple dozen people. Anyway, never have I ever never walked in on someone or watched someones have sex."

Cas took a small drink and blushed furiously. "I walked in on my brother and my bess friend doing in when I was"--hiccup--"15 years old. My broffer didn't even oppologize, he just laughed and told me"--hiccup--"that he knew I liked seeing guys have the sex." 

Dean's eyes widened. "What an asshole. Why--why don't you seem more weirded out about that?"

"Uhhmm, because my step brother was worst. He used to try to fuck my mom." 

"Cas, what the fuck?" Dean sputtered. "Why don't you think that's weird?"

"I doo. I'm"--hiccup--"just kinda used to it." 

"That's so fucked up." Dean slurred. "Your family sounds fucking weird."

\--

In the weeks that followed, Dean and Cas grew closer and found themselves spending more and more time together. Dean took Cas to Bobby's and introduced him to his home away from home, to Ellen, Bobby, and Jo. Cas fit in well with the Singer/Harvelles family and Dean couldn't be happier. Cas also made Dean meet his family, and Dean ended up getting into a fight with Cas's mom about politics or some stupid shit like that. Dean felt horrible when Cas ushered him upstairs to his bedroom to get him away, and then Cas was mad for a day or so, until Dean showed up at his house with flowers for his mom and donuts for Cas, which he had learned were Cas's favorite junk food. They texted almost everyday, mostly about video games or Dean's football games. Cas would normally come to Dean's games and sometimes even watched him practice, sitting up in the bleachers alone as the sun pounded down on his shoulders and the book placed in his lap. Dean didn't understand Castiel's devotion to him and his football, none of his other friends cared as much, not even Charlie, who Dean had considered his best friend before Castiel came along. Best friend. Yeah, that's all that Castiel was to Dean. It had to be all. 

And so it happened that it was Castiel's face that graced Dean's mind as he jerked off in the shower that morning. He thought of Castiel's eyes when he first gripped himself, a strong swift motion. His mind wandered to Castiel's hair and how his fingers would feel running through it lightly, or how it would feel to run his dull fingernails along Castiel's back and down his strong arms, the ones that Dean had cried onto last night after he got home from school, the first arms he had ever cried on. He thought of Cas's smooth hands running along his torso until he finally, finally took Dean into his mouth. _God._ Dean came in record time as he thought of Castiel's mouth, his pink lips plump as they swallowed Dean, the way Castiel's tongue would swirl around his head, the wet, hot heat that came along with any blow job, yet, somehow, Dean figured that Cas would feel different. That's what got him. He had groaned Castiel's name as he spilled over into his palm, banging his head against the shower tiles and mouth parting with heavy breaths.

Dean blushed as he thought of it now. He couldn't believe that he had dared to venture that. He knew that it was okay to think of Castiel like that in the beginning, when he didn't really know him but just admired him from afar, but now that Cas was his _best friend,_ for fucks sake, he could not think of him like that. Besides, Castiel was dating someone, granted it was Meg, for fucks sake, and tonight was their second date. Oh, I wonder how Cas was doing. 

_To: Cas_  
hey buddy how's the date prep going?  
_Sent 6:30 pm_

 _From: Cas_  
Oh, Dean! Thank God. I have no idea what to wear. I'm so nervous.  
_Recieved 6:30 pm_

 _To: Cas_  
wear smthg casual, like a flannel  & some jeans  
_Sent 6:30 pm_

 _To: Cas_  
wear the light wash jeans w the holes in the knees. your ass looks really good in those  
_Sent 6:31 pm_

 _To: Cas_  
i mean, tht's what charlie says. i wldn't kno lol  
_Sent 6:31 pm_

Fuck. That was a close one.

 _From: Cas_  
Okay. Now what shirt?  
_Recieved 6:35 pm_

 _To: Cas_  
uh, the blck Thrasher tshirt i gave u  
_Sent 6:36 pm_

 _From: Cas_  
Okay. -Image Attached- This okay?  
_Recieved 6:39 pm_

Castiel looked really, really okay. Dean gasped as he looked at the picture attached. Cas was staring up at the camera with a confused expression, mouth slightly open as he had taken the picture. The Thrasher shirt hung loose on his stomach but tight on his shoulders and arms, slightly too big in the torso area because it used to be Dean's and Dean had a little more going on in the stomach area than Cas did. He had paired it with the jeans Dean had suggested and a faded, well worn maroon hoodie. Dean smiled as he looked at the picture. 

_To: Cas_  
u look hot  
_Sent 6:44 pm_

That was a totally normal thing to say to your best friend, right?

 _To: Cas_  
go get em tiger  
_Sent 6:45 pm_

There. That was better. 

\--

Dean was in the middle of making out with a hot blonde his science class--Sarah, Susie, Suzanne, something like that--when he got the call. He was at his friend's party, which was a usual occurrence for him on Saturday night. He hadn't been drinking as much as everyone else had, which was fun for Dean to watch people stumble around, lazily and sloppily kissing their partners or friends' partners. So, when he got a call, he broke off the kiss with whatever her name is, not necessarily disappointed because she was so far past wasted that it wasn't a good kiss. He brushed her off of his lap and reached for his phone, murmuring a small "hello" into the speaker as he weaved his way outside so he could hear better. He said his greeting louder when he stepped into the cold night and noticed that it was pouring. He quickly made his way over to the impala and situated himself in the front seat, trying to ignore the pulsing lights and music behind him. "Hello?"

"Hello, Dean." 

"Cas? Buddy, is that you? Where the fuck are you?"

"Dean, I'm in a phone booth. I--"

Dean cut him off, realizing at this point that he was a little tipsy. Oh, well. He laughed a little breathlessly as he responded, "Who the fuck uses a phone booth?"

Castiel ignored his question, sounding a little worried. "I--are you busy? I need help."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just--I'm a little stranded. I don't have a cellular device with me, hence the phone booth call." Dean hated how vunerable Cas sounded and, shit, was he shivering? Dean could practically hear his teeth chattering from the other end of the phone line.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

Cas breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm on West Clinton Parkway, near the, uh, Gas'n'Sip. Dean, thank you so much."

"No need to thank me. Anything for you. I'm on my way."

"Oh, and, Dean, did I interrupt anything?" The worried tone eased its way back into Cas's voice.

"Fuck, no." Dean laughed, starting the car. "I was at a party, but I was ready to leave. I had a couple of drinks, but couldn't really get into the party mood."

"Dean, you're drinking and driving? Don't come and get me. I'll call someone else and then we'll come by and get you. I really don't want--"

"Cas, buddy, stop. I'm fine. Really." Dean tried to make his voice as steady and slur-free as possible. He needed to make sure Cas believed him. "Stay right there. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

And true to his word, Dean pulled up in front of the West Clinton Parkway's only phone booth to find Cas huddled in the corner of it, and as Dean expected, shivering. He got out of the car and ran to the phone booth, holding his leather jacket over his head and letting Cas get under it and walking him to the car. He let Cas get in before he closed the door for him and moved to get into the drivers' side. They sat in the car for a moment in silence, only interrupted by the rain pounding on the metal frame, the flutter of the windshield wipers, and Castiel's chattering teeth. Dean shrugged off the leather jacket that was worn from years of use, scuffed up around the shoulders and the sleeves from the times John snagged it on caves or crawlspaces. He placed in over Castiel's shoulders and pulled him into a hug, cursing as his voice came out with a southern twang that was enhanced by the alcohol. "You're freezing." 

"I-I know," Cas shook against Dean's chest. "Th-thank you for c-coming to get me." 

"It's really no problem, Cas." Dean smiled into Cas's hair. "What happened?"

"Meg saw your text from earlier. She saw that I had Jo and Sam and Charlie in my recent texts and she freaked. Guess she thought I was cheating?" Cas made it seem like a question, which Dean thought was appropriate because he had a hard time understanding the situation. Meg and Cas had been on two dates, she was overreacting huge time and acting like a possessive bitch. "She threw my phone out of the car window and then kicked me out of the car. I don't really understand, Dean. I didn't do anything wrong." 

"Cas, I'm sorry. I know that it's probably my fault. You know that text earlier was a joke, right? I mean, obviously you looked good, but I wasn't coming on to you or anything." Dean tried his best to keep his voice steady. 

"No, Dean. It's not your fault. I don't need you apologizing now. I don't need to think about Meg or this night now. I don't need that."

They were silent for a couple minutes, Cas's shivering dying down and his breathing evening out. 

"Well, what do you need?" Dean asked gently into Cas's hair. 

"Mhmm." Cas breathed out, clearly on the verge of falling asleep. "This. You. Need you."

Dean stiffened. "Cas, I-what?"

Cas seemed to realize what he said, sitting up straighter and pulling away from Dean's arms, which Dean internally groaned at. "I-I need you. Now."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, to object, to explain to Cas why it wasn't a good idea right now, but the only thing that seemed to make sense was, "Okay."

Then, they were kissing.

Dean felt himself kissing Cas, not questioning how weirdly natural it felt, but just how much he enjoyed it. He realized that there was no fuzzy feeling in his head or thick alcohol touched mouth. Cas had kissed it all away, so now he was sober to enjoy the taste and feeling of Cas. He loved the feel of Cas's rough lips beneath his own, and how he guided Cas, teaching him how to move his lips against Dean. Dean had just coerced Cas into opening his mouth against Dean's to let his tongue slip inside when Cas pulled away. "Dean, I just want to make sure that you want this. I want this, I need this. I need you. But I just want to make sure--"

Dean kissed away the end of his sentence like it was the last thing he would ever do. He kissed up his jawline and over to his ear, breathing gently against Cas's pulse point. "I need you too, Cas."

Dean pushed the leather jacket and hoodie from Cas's shoulders and kissed down his neck to his collarbone, breathing in Cas's natural scent and worshiping the bit of exposed skin. Dean glanced at the faded black collar of _his_ shirt and brushed it aside, replacing it with his lips and kissing where it was touching Cas's collarbone. He grazed his teeth over the bone and sucked the skin into his mouth, making sure it would leave a hickey right where the collar was, so it was just visible. Cas gripped Dean's biceps, shoulders, hair, anywhere that he could get his hands until Dean kissed back up to his mouth, giving him a deep kiss. Cas pulled back and climbed over the seat and into the back, stumbling over his words as he mumbled something about having more room and less of a chance of kicking the gear shift in the back. Dean laughed breathlessly and then, glanced at him, eyes widening. _Oh._ Cas wanted to go there tonight. Dean was going to take Castiel Novak's fucking _virginity?_ "Cas, are you sure you want to--"

Cas gripped his shoulders and pulled him over the back of the seat. "Shut up. Get back here and kiss me."

Dean wasted no time obeying Castiel's demands as he moved into the back, discarding his flannel on to the floorboards. He captured Cas's lips in another deep kiss as he pressed Cas onto the leather seat, one leg straddling Cas's thighs and the other dangling off of the seat. He broke off the kiss to pull his and Cas's shirts off, letting them fall into the growing pile on the floor. He bent down to kiss Castiel's neck, traveling down to his collarbone and kissing the blossoming hickey once more before moving on to Castiel's nipples. Dean payed special attention to them; licking around one, blowing gently until in stiffened and then, gently pulling it between his teeth. He felt Cas's back arch off of the seat and thought he was going to come right there. If that wasn't the hottest thing Dean had ever seen, he didn't know what was. He released Cas's nipple and kissed in gingerly before traveling down to Cas's hipbones, kissing his skin along the way. He, very ungracefully, pulled Cas's jeans and boxers off in one motion and admired the spread of skin beneath him. He allowed himself to worship Cas's hipbones, unsure of when the next time he would be able to, so he kissed and nipped and loved each one, moving back and forth between the two, ghosting over Cas's dick each time.

"Deeean."

"What, Cas? Tell me what you need."

"Mmm, Dean. You."

Dean finally took Cas into his mouth, relishing in the taste of him, how utterly perfect and utterly _Cas_ he tasted. He licked a striped up Cas's cock, stopping at the head to swirl his tongue around it once before pressing the underside of his tongue in the slit. Cas moaned above him, twisting his hands in Dean's dusty brown hair and pulling gently. He allowed Dean to bob his head once or twice before pulling Dean's head up to his own. "Dean. I need _you._ "

"Cas, are you sure you're ready?"

Cas answered him by a quick kiss and a squeeze to Dean's ass. "Yes, God, yes."

Dean moved off of Cas to search around in the glove box for the lube and condoms he stashed in there when he turned 16 and inherited the impala. When he turned around, Castiel was sitting up and leaning toward Dean. "You are wearing entirely too many clothes, Dean."

Dean could hardly breathe when Cas said his name normally, but Dean thought he would never breathe again as Cas unbuttoned Dean's pants and slid them, achingly slow, down Dean's his legs, friction nearly killing him. "Fuck, Cas, you are so hot."

"You aren't too bad yourself." Cas smiled as he kissed Dean and leaned back on the seat. Dean situated himself between Cas's legs, propping one up on his shoulder and looked to Cas once more for confirmation, which he returned with a swift nod of his head. Dean lubed up one finger and eased in gently into Cas, making sure the noises Cas was making were only noises of pleasure, not of pain. And if they were of pain, Dean kissed them away. Soon, Cas was pushing back against Dean's two fingers and begging him for more, for "Deaaan!"

Dean eased one more finger in, scissoring and pushing in and pulling out before removing them completely to roll on a condom and slick his cock up with lube. He gently pushed the head of his cock inside Cas. The tightness alone was enough to make Dean come, but he didn't, because he wanted to make this the best experience for Cas. So, he thrust gingerly, making sure to graze Cas's prostate each time he pulled out. He watched as Cas _writhed_ beneath him, back arching off of the leather seat, cheeks flushed, Dean's name falling from his swollen lips with agonizingly sexy rasps, his hands searching for anything to grab. Dean leaned down to grab one of Cas's hand, lacing their fingers together, and bringing Cas's knuckles up to his mouth to kiss each one. He began to thrust faster and Cas gasped, letting his mouth fall open and letting a "Dean, Dean, Dean, Deaaan!" fall from his lips once more.

"Mmmm, say my name, baby, wanna hear you say it when you come." Dean groaned, thrusting hard and faster when he felt heat pooling in his stomach. Soon, Cas was coming, untouched, screaming Dean's name, and spilling over onto Dean's torso and his own.

He gave a couple more halfhearted thrusts before he was coming. "Ohhh, Caaaas!"

He slumped over, catching Cas's lips in a kiss before breaking off and moving down to mouth at the soft patch of skin beneath Cas's ear. "So beautiful, Cas, you're so beautiful."

\--


End file.
